The subject disclosure generally relates to social networking, and, in particular, to a multiple medium social networking experience.
Communication through mobile devices and the computer is possible through various communication mediums such as phone, text-messaging services, e-mail services and social networking applications. However, communication and/or operations carried over each communication medium are separate from other communication carried through a different communication medium. For example, social Networking operations and communication may be limited to operations originated and carried out at a social networking client. Thus, where use of the social networking application is limited, for example due to internet connectivity being limited or unavailable, or having a device without full browsing capability, users may not be able to carryout a social networking experience.
Thus, a system facilitating a device independent multiple medium social networking experience using various internet based and non-internet based communication mediums may be desirable.